Watch My Back
by Therandomer5000
Summary: Donatello tries to disarm a bomb in the middle of a battle... just kinda wanted to play around with this idea and experiment writing Bebop and Rocksteady. Rated T for blood. Would really appreciate constructive feedback on this one! R&R x


**I did this one a little while ago and just forgot to publish it. This is my first attempt of writing Bebop and Rocksteady so hopefully I did ok? Enjoy x**

* * *

**Watch My Back**

They were back in this situation again. The brothers were saving New York from the evil Shredder and his foot clan, only this time Bebop and Rocksteady were there too.

It always amazed the brothers that Shredder could put up with the two idiots.

"Hee-hee" Bebop sang as he slid around the rooftop, "Yo, this place gonna blow and you turtles can't do a thing to stop it!"

"Almost time for Turtles soups" Rocksteady chuckles as he dodges Raphael's fists.

"Foot ninja! Retreat!" Shredder commands before turning to his two mutant henchmen. "You two keep the turtles here until the bomb explodes, I want them to go down with the building"

"No problem Shredder" Bebop shoots at Mikey, "Easy as pie!"

"You guys realise you'll go down too" Leo chokes from Rocksteady's fist.

"We not weak like turtle boys, we escape in last second" Rocksteady shrugs as he throws Leo into Raphael and Donnie. "Shredder needs his best comrades"

"Yeah! Shredder's gonna be so impressed he'll even start paying us!" Bebop sings as he hits Mikey back.

"Dudes! You don't get paid!?" Mikey gasps, "We don't get paid either!"

"Focus!" Leo calls, "We need to find this stupid bomb!"

"Found it!" Donnie calls from the storage shed, his back to the battle.

"Can you stop it?" Leo asks hopefully.

"There's ten minutes on the clock" Donnie calls back, "I can do it, but I'll need to focus!"

"OK! Donnie disarm the bomb. Raph, Mikey you guys just keep doing what you're doing" Leo shrugs, he had faith that Don could do it in time.

"Best orders you've ever given!" Raph cheers as he kicks Rocksteady in the face

"Hey!" Donnie calls over his shoulder as he crouches in front of the bomb, "Watch my back guys!"

"Always do D!" Mikey whoops as he jumps onto Bebop's back, he's quickly thrown off. The battle rages on for five minutes when Bebop notices something, as the three turtles dodge Rocksteady's constant attacks they move further and further away from the distracted genius. He turns to face the vulnerable turtle working on the bomb. This was his chance!

If he could stop the turtle from destroying the bomb, then Shredder would be very impressed.

"How you holding up buddy?" He checked without looking away from Donnie.

"I is doing good comrade Bebop!" Rocksteady grins as he tosses Raph into the air. "Why you not join?"

"Oh, I'm joining alright" Bebop smirked before chuckling, he pulled out his blaster gun. One shot to the shell on high power? That turtle was finished.

He set the gun to high power and crept slightly closer to the genius; he didn't want to risk missing. This was his chance to prove himself.

"Hey Rocksteady, wish our turtle friend goodbye!" He cheered. Donnie began to work faster thinking one of his brothers was in trouble.

"Goodbye turtle!" Rocksteady laughed, "Say goodbye to brother"

The three turtles looked over at Bebop in horror.

"Bye bye turtle freak!" Bebop squealed as he shot the blaster, "Hee-hee!"

"NO! DONNIE!" The brothers yelled as they ducked away from Rocksteady in a late attempt to get to their brother before the shot hit him.

Donatello began to turn, the shot hit him on his tender side. He yelled out as he fell to the floor, blood splashing onto the concrete.

The turtles run past their enemy without paying them any notice and knelt at their brother's side.

Rocksteady joins Bebop's side as they watch the teens in shock, they had expected the turtle to dodge. They always dodge. Why hadn't he dodged?

"Donnie! Donnie!" Leonardo called as he patted his brother's cheek, "C'mon, please"

There was no response.

Michelangelo wailed; he had never felt pain like this before.

"No… Leo, is he?" Raphael whimpered as he held Donnie's hand.

Leonardo checked. He closed his eyes before letting out a broken sob, he gave a single nod.

Raphael always thought if he saw a brother die, he would go on a mad violent outrage, turns out he was wrong. Instead, he cried for the first time since he was 5 years old and pulled his two alive brothers close.

Mikey screamed causing the two watching mutants to wince, they were the cause of such an anguished sound. They watched the small family grieve and it hit them, these four mutants were kids. They had always seemed so skilled and confident but now, watching them hug and cry it was finally clear. The two mutants wished they had thought about it sooner.

"Turtle is… gone" Rocksteady breathed. "Why are we not happy?"

"Coz we killed him" Bebop swallowed, "We actually killed a turtle…"

"We killed boy" Rocksteady bows his head. "A child is dead"

"What have we done" Bebop shuffles closer to his friend and bows his head too.

The two mutants stay with bowed heads as the brothers grieve over their genius' untimely death.

No one has remembered the bomb.

Bebop looks up guiltily and see the mess of wires the turtle had been working on and his eyes widen.

"The bomb" He yelps as he looks up at his large friend, "We gotta go!"

"What about turtle boys?" Rocksteady asks sadly, "We leave?"

Bebop looks over at the crying turtles and he slowly nods,

"We leave 'em… they won't come with us anyway" He decides before the two make their escape to another rooftop. They stare down at the family from a safe distance.

"You have done well to take out the brains" Shredder praises as he arrived by their side to watch, "Those foolish turtles will be joining him soon enough"

"Did you know they were kids?" Bebop asks quietly, dreading the answer.

"They are Yoshi's disciples" Shredder growls, "It does not matter how old they are"

The two mutants cringe.

There's a rapid beeping from the rooftop below but the turtles, too caught up in their grief, have not noticed or maybe they just didn't care. Bebop closes his eyes, he hears the roar of the explosion, the screams, and the soft gasp the rhino beside him makes.

"I never agreed to kill children" Rocksteady breathes. "That was not intention"

Bebop shakes his head and opens his eyes; he stares down at the rubble below.

"Are they-?" He asks.

"They are" Shredder nods, "They did not escape"

Bebop and Rocksteady stay put as Shredder turns and leaves, they wait until they know he's far away but not long enough for the sirens to get too close.

"What do we do?" Rocksteady asks, "Turtles are dead now. Their bodies will be found by police and taken to scientist people"

"We leave" Bebop nods, "We're villains, we're evil but we didn't want this! We go do petty crimes and make trouble. Never killing again"

Rocksteady nods solemnly before smiling at his friend.

"Yes Comrade. We go be criminals and leave Shredder's twisted Foot" He agrees. "Let us go"

Together they walk away into the night as the flashing lights illuminate the rubble, the officials begin searching through the rubble, no idea that underneath it a strange family are together again.

* * *

**What a happy fic! I'm almost too scared to ask for reviews x**


End file.
